As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 253,576; 464,387; 1,464,605; and 2,414,998; the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse convertible bed constructions.
While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions are more than adequate for the basic purpose and function for which they have been specifically designed, they are also uniformly deficient with regard to the stability of their associated support structure as well as their usefulness in adequately performing both roles that they were designed to fulfill.
While the obvious role of a convertible bed construction is to function not only as a bed but also as another piece of furniture to minimize space requirements for the user, it seems that the prior art constructions will sacrifice either stability, comfort, or full fledged dual function to accomplish their basic goal.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there has existed a longstanding need among individuals who are contemplating purchasing a convertible bed that they receive full value and function for their expenditure of funds; and, the provision of such a construction is a stated objective of the present invention.